


기일제

by countD



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Alban Knights, coda G21
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countD/pseuds/countD
Summary: "그러니까…. 기일제…라고요?"여느 때처럼 벨테인 특별조의 수련을 봐주고자 아발론 게이트에 들어선 밀레시안은 걸음을 멈췄다.





	기일제

**Author's Note:**

> G21 후반부의 스포일러가 있습니다.

"그러니까…. 기일제…라고요?"

여느 때처럼 벨테인 특별조의 수련을 봐주고자 아발론 게이트에 들어선 밀레시안은 걸음을 멈췄다.  
아주 먼 과거, 밀레시안이 에린에 발걸음을 내딛기 전부터 존재해왔던 신을 따르는 기사단의 성지, 아발론 게이트. 소년, 소녀라 불릴 풋풋한 나이의 벨테인 특별조가 거주한 이후, 소란스럽지 않은 날이 없었으나 고대부터 유지된 엄숙하면서도 장엄한 분위기는 쉽사리 사라지지 않았다. 여러 신들과 드래곤들을 마주하여 때로는 대화를, 때로는 혈투를 벌였던 밀레시안 조차도 압도하는, 수쳔 년동안 쌓이고 쌓인 경배가 내뿜는 압박감. 그것이 '아발론 게이트'에 대한 밀레시안의 첫인상이자 현인상이었다. 아니, 이제는 '현인상'이 아니라 '전인상' 이라 해야할까. 한참을 얼어있던 밀레시안을 발견한건 슈안이었다. 잔뜩 당황한 채 도대체 이게 무슨 사태인지, 혹시 어떤 존재가 침입해온 것인지 추궁하는 밀레시안을 안심시킨 슈안의 답변이 바로 저것이었다.

"네, 그렇습니다. 초대 단장님의 생애는 베일에 쌓여진 부분이 많지요. 사망일 또한 마찬가지랍니다. 그렇다고 알반 기사단 창설과 규율의 확립에 지대한 공헌을 바치신 분에게 아무런 예도 바치지 않을 순 없기에 알반 기사단에선 아발론 게이트가 봉인된 날을 그분의 사망일로 지정, 3년에 한번 씩 기일제를 지내왔지요. 그리고-"  
"그리고, 오늘이 바로 그날이다? 아니, 그런데 기일제란게 원래 이렇게 혼란스러워요? "

밀레시안의 눈동자가 아발론 게이트를 천천히 훑어지나갔다. 결혼식장에 있어야 될법한 화려한 꽃장식. 큰 전투 후 사망자들의 넋을 기릴 때 세워졌던 검은색 바탕의 기사단 문양 깃대. 무슨 파티장인 양 벽 곳곳에 걸린 종이 장식들, 단장 후보 임명식 때 세워졌던 원색 바탕의 기사단 문양 깃대. 따로따로 분리시켜놓으면 화려하면서도 분위기 잘 살릴 것들을 한 데 모아두고 보니 세상에 이런 혼종이 있을 수 없었다. 밀레시안 마저도 압도하는 아발론 게이트의 웅장함마저도 빛 바랠 그 혼란함에 밀레시안은 다른 의미로 압도당하는 것을 느낄 수 밖에 없었다. 무엇보다도 밀레시안의 어이를 강탈해가는 건 게이트의 중앙에 위치한 것이었다. 생일 상에서 볼법한 거대한 케이크와 그 주변을 가득 채운 제사음식이 올라온 상. 그 앞에는 초대단장의 영정사진 대신 왕실에서나 볼법한 고풍스런 의자가 놓여있었다. 그리고 그곳에 앉아있는 건,

"뭣보다, 살아있는 사람한테 기일제요?"

그곳에 앉아있는 건, 과오를 바로잡겠다며 떠났던 엘베드 조 조장 겸 알반 기사단의 초대 단장인 톨비쉬였다. 밀레시안의 '하고 싶은 말은 많지만 일단 참아는 보겠다'는 속마음이 담긴 시선에 톨비쉬의 눈동자가 슬그머니 딴 곳을 향했다.

"뭐, 톨비쉬 님의 정체가 밝혀진 이후 윗선에선 이래저래 논쟁이 오간 모양이에요. 그리고 초대 단장님을 기리는 기일제는 단순히 제사의 수준을 넘어서 알반 기사단의 중요 의식이라고 주장하는 쪽이 이겨서 일단 기일제 진행 쪽으로 협의가 됬지요. 다만 기일제라는 명칭을 바꿀지, 바꾼다면 그 이유를 사정 모르는 일반 기사단원들에겐 뭐라 설명할지는 두고두고 의논해야겠지만요."  
"어라? 톨비쉬가 초대단장인건 아직 공식적으로 알려지지 않은 거에요?"  
"아무래도 사안이 사안이니까요. 현재 톨비쉬 님의 정체를 아는건 그때 현장에 있었던 이들과 루나사 조(정보조)의 간부, 저, 기사단 수뇌부 정도네요."  
"그리고 저희도 알아요!"

대화에 끼어든 이는 거대한 꽃뭉치였다. …잠깐, 꽃뭉치?  
밀레시안의 혼란은 달려오던 거대한 꽃다발이 넘어지면서 끝났다. 바람을 타고 하늘하늘 떨어지던 분홍빛 꽃송이는 저와 꼭 닮은 분홍빛 머리칼 위로 사푼이 내려앉았다.

"카나. 괜찮니?"  
"네! 괜찮습니다! 꽃은… 안괜찮지만요…."

해맑던 소녀의 표정은 지면에 흩어진 꽃송이들을 보는 순간 금세 울상이 되버렸다. 흩어진 꽃다발을 보며 우왕좌왕하랴 괜찮냐며 다가오려는 톨비쉬에게 주인공은 주인공석에 있으라며 단호히 말하랴 정신없는 카나의 모습에 밀레시안은 익숙함을 느끼며 웃음을 터트렸다. 뭐, 이곳이 웅장하면 어떻고 혼란스러우면 어떠랴. 이 혼란이 전투로 인한 것이 아닌 한, 익숙한 이들의 존재가 유지되는 한, 이곳 또한 내가 있어야 할 곳 중 하나인 것을.

"마치 꽃카펫 같아서 아름답네. 저기 있는 화환이나 꽃장식들도 네가 준비한 거니?"  
"네! 기일제가 엄숙해야 한다는 건 알지만, 그래도 이건 살아있는 분을 위한 거잖아요. 그럼 엄숙하기 보단 꽃 같은 것들로 좀더 포근하게 꾸며도 될 것 같았거든요!"  
"정말이지, 조장님은 그만 웃고 카나 좀 말려주시죠."

이번에 끼어든 것은 아이르리스였다. 꽃을 들고 있던 카나와는 대조적으로 그녀의 품에 안긴 것은 하얀 무늬가 새겨진 검은 천이었다.

"안녕, 아이르리스. 그건 뭐니?"  
"하아? 조장님이나 되어선 이게 뭔지도 모르는 건가요? 뭐, 초대 기일제를 처음 보시니 모를 수도 있겠군요. 이건 기일제 때 제단을 감싸는 천이지요. 카나, 넌 꽃 좀 그만 가져와. 아무리 초대 단장님이 살아계셨다 한들 이건 '기일제'야. 오랜 세월 유지된 전통을 네 멋대로 깨면 어떻해!"  
"하지만, 어쨌든 기일제는 사자(死者)를 기리는 거잖아. 톨비쉬 님은 명색이 살아있는 분이신데…."  
"그렇다해도 전통은 전통이라고! 정말이지, 카오르 빼곤 다들 왜 이모양인건지…."

아하, 밀레시안은 그제야 저 혼란이 어디서 비롯된 것인지 알 수 있었다. 여기저기 꽃장식을 갖다놓은 건 카나, 장례식 느낌 나는 깃대와 추모의 표식을 설치한 것은 아이르리스와 카오르일 터이다. 저 제사상은 로간일 테고 중앙의 케이크는 엘시의 의견이 아닐까? 그리고 톨비쉬가 앉아있는 의자는 디이의 영향일 테지.  
아웅다웅하는 두 사람을 보는 밀레시안의 입가엔 미소가 피어올랐다. 그런 저를 보다 바삐 걸음을 옮기는 슈안도, 멀찍이서 다정한 눈빛 짓는 톨비쉬도. 모든 것이 평온했다.

＊

"…하므로 밀레시안은 정말로 대단해요!!!"  
"음, 알터 군. 그건 나한테 기원할 내용이 아니지 않니?"

도대체 이건 또 뭐지???  
기일제 진행은 예상했던 바와 비슷하게 흘려갔다. 알반 기사단의 위대함과 그런 기사단에게 많은 공헌을 바친 초대 단장을 향한 축문. 이후는 여느 제사와 똑같은 흐름이었다. 물론 중간에 여느 제사처럼 2번의 절 후 인사를 하는지, 그냥 인사만 할지 다툼이 있긴 했지만 예상됐던 분쟁이었기에 밀레시안은 하하하, 웃으며 관람했었다. 그런데 진짜, 이번건 뭐지???? 밀레시안의 혼란을 눈치챈 양, 옆에 있던 피네가 조심스레 밀레시안의 옷깃을 잡아당겼다.

"이건 초대 단장님의 가호를 비는 거에요."  
"가호?"  
"네. 영정그림 앞에서-그러고보면 초대단장의 얼굴은 아무도 몰랐을 텐데 도대체 영정그림엔 뭐가 그러져 있었을까?- 소원을 비는거에요. 부디 이 꿈이 이뤄질 수 있도록 단장님이 은총을 내려달라는 거지요. 그렇게 자신의 소망을 이루겠다는 의지를 다지는 거랄까요. 원래라면 그냥 기원만 빌면서 의지 다지는 것으로 끝이겠지만 이왕 초대단장님이 생존해 계시니 겸사겸사 조언도 받기로 한거에요."  
"설마 가호와 조언을 구하는 자리에서 저런 걸 말할 줄은 몰랐지만요."  
"하하하, 얼굴 풀어, 아벨린. 알터 답고 좋잖아?"  
"피네…. 아, 이제 제 차례인가요? 부디 엘베드 조장이 슬슬 자기 업무도 수행했으면 좋겠군요. 물론 사라지기 전에 미리 다양한 지시를 내려뒀다지만, 그래도 조장이 자리에 있는 것과 없는 것의 차이는 큰 편이니까요."  
"음…. 아직 당장 해결해야 할 일이 몇가지 남았는데…. 어쩔 수 없군요. 다시 떠나기 전에 임무 지시를 새로 내리고 군기 점검을 해놓도록 하지요."  
"이 인간아, 엘베드 조장의 서명이 필요한 일이 밀려서 지금 업무 마비 직전이니까 이제 좀 닥치고 조장 업무도 보라- 읍!!! 읍읍!!!!!!"  
"아하하. 아벨린, 진정해. 이제 제 차례네요! 저도 엘베드 조장이 돌아와주면 좋겠어요. 물론 해야할 일이 있다는건 알고 저희완 비교도 할 수 없을 만큼 강하다는 것도 알지만, 그래도 걱정되는 걸요. 간간이라도 와서 얼굴 보여주는 것 정도는, 욕심내도 괜찮겠죠?"  
"하하. 물론이죠, 피네. 저야말로 너무 제 심정만 생각해서 미안하군요. 앞으로는 주기적으로 들리도록 하지요."  
"그러니까 들리기만 하지 말고-"  
"아벨린, 제발…! 밀레시안 님! 이제 특별조 차례에요! 조원들이 먼저 한바퀴 돌고, 조장이 마지막으로 마무리 하면 되요."

조장들의 투닥거림이 익숙치 않은 탓인지 잔뜩 굳은채 벨테인 조원들이 한발짝 걸어나왔다. 한참을 쭈뼛대던 조원들은 뒤에서 든든히 받쳐주는 밀레시안에 기대어, 앞에서 다정히 웃어보이는 톨비쉬에 힘내어 한명씩 입을 열기 시작했다.

"재정이 더 풍부하면 소원이 없을 거 같네요. 흑흑, 토끼같은 조원들 풍족히 보살피고 싶지만 지갑이 너무 쪼들어서…."  
"하하하, 벨테인은 견습조라 아무래도 다른 조에 비해 지원이 적은게 사실이긴 하지요. 추가 지원이 가능한지 알아본 후 답 드리겠습니다."

"카나가 주방에 안들어왔으면 좋겠습니다. 임무 나갈 때마다 혹여나 조원들 식사를 카나가 챙겨주는건 아닐까 너무 걱정되서 임무에 집중이…."  
"카나 양, 부탁하겠네."

"로간, 너무해…! 앗, 제 차례인가요? 저는, 신성력을 좀더 안정적으로 다룰 수 있으면 좋겠어요!"  
"그러고보니 카나 양은 신성력이 좀 폭발적으로 반응하는 경향이 있었군요. 일단 너무 조급해하지 마십시오. 긴장하면 아무래도 제어가 더 어렵게 느껴질 수 있으니까요."

"자율외출기회가 더 많아지면 좋겠습니다!!! 뒷구멍으로 빠져나가기 너무 힘들…"  
"호오, 뒷구멍이라. 그러고보니 아발론 게이트가 봉인 되기 전에도 간간이 몰래 빠져나가서 놀다 걸리는 단원들이 많았었죠. 그 뒷구멍이 아직 있을 줄은 몰랐네요. 하루빨리 보수해두도록 하지요."  
"헉, 아아아아닙니다! 뒷구멍따위 없습니다! 제발 막지만 말아주ㅅ…!"  
"이 멍청이 말은 무시하십시오. 게이트 내부에 서고가 있으면 좋겠습니다. 책 한권 읽기 위해선 본부에서 신청서 접수하고 보내주기까지 시간이 너무 걸립니다. 아발론 게이트 상시 대기 조는 앞으로도 운영될 듯 한데 그 정도 설비는 이제 설치해야 하지 않을까요."  
"그것도 그렇군요. 다른 사람들도 필요한 실비가 있으면 얼마든지 말해주길 바라네. 물론 유흥시설이나 탈출구 확대 요구는 안된다네, 디이 군."  
"저, 저도 그 정도는 알고 있습니다!"

"흠, 이제 전가요? 전 됐어요. 제가 원했던걸 카오르가 앞에서 말했으니까요."  
"그런가요? 아이르리스 양, 그래도 다시 한 번 생각해 보는게 어떨까요."  
"맞습니다! 기왕이면 재정이나 보수에 관한 쪽으로 부탁드릴게요! 무료로 시설 개선할 기회라구요?!"  
"일단…, 아이르리스 양 소원은 킵해두도록 하지요-이거 언제부터 기원이 아니라 소원말하기가 된거야?-. 그건 그렇고… 벨테인 조 재정 지원이 그렇게나 엉망입니까…?"  
"아하하하하…, 앗! 이제 엘시 양 차례네요!"

"어, 저, 저요…? 저, 저는… 조장님과, 데이트… 하고 싶어요…."  
"하하하, 그건 제가 아니라 밀레시안에게 직접 말하면 될 거 같군요."  
"…그런데 엘시, 저번주에도 네가 조장님과 나가지 않았었니…?"  
"조, 조장님, 앞으로는 저랑만 데이트 해주세요…!!!!"  
"………."  
"………."

모두의 특성 가득한 기원빌기인지 소원 핑계로 원하는 것 뜯어내기인지 모를 순서가 어느새 막바지에 달했다. 과연 밀레시안 님은 톨비쉬에게 무얼 요구할까? 모두의 기대와 호기심 가득한 시선 속에서 밀레시안이 한걸음 걸어나왔다.

"자, 이제 밀레시안, 당신만 기원을 말하면 끝나는군요. 저에게 뭐, 바라시는 거 있습니까?"  
"모리안 사직시켜 주세요."  
"……네?"  
"키홀, 삼주신, 네반 등은 상관없어요. 모리안만 신족에서 사직시켜주세요."  
"……그건 제가 아니라 주신 님만의 권한입니다만…."  
"아는데요? 그냥 주신님께 전달만 해주세요."  
"으음, 제가 아무리 초대단장이라지만 그건 불가능합니다만…."  
"알반 기사단이 아튼 시미니의 계시를 통해 만들어진 조직이라고 하지 않았어요?"  
"유감스럽게도 계시란 건 주신께서 원하실 때 내려지는 겁니다."  
"일방통행이었어요? 에이, 무능해라."  
"그런거 말고 제가 이뤄줬으면 하는 소망이라던가…."  
"그런거 없는데요."  
"진짜로요…?"  
"네."  
"……."

한참의 추궁과 단호한 대답 후, 우울해진 톨비쉬를 뒤로 한 채 '초대 단장 기일제'가 마무리 됐다.

＊

내가 바래왔던 것은 단 하나.  
결코 혼자 내버려두지 않겠다는 약조.  
그 영원한 약조를 해줄 다정한 손.  
당신은 이미 내게 '꿈'을 선물했답니다.

**Author's Note:**

> G20.  
> 톨비쉬 - "저는… 적어도 저는… 마지막 순간에… 당신을 혼자 남겨두지 않을 겁니다. 모든 걸 혼자 짊어지려 하지 마세요. 마지막까지 제가… 당신과 함께하겠습니다."


End file.
